The Sadness in Newts Eyes
by ThePhantomRunner
Summary: Newts suicide attempts and the aftermaths of it.


So I do ship Nalby and I took a stab at writing a fic. Please, I love to see reviews. If its good if is bad or anything I could do to emprove. LOL enjoy

Newt sat up in his bed, his vision blurred and his head pounding

He tried to remember what had happened, what had made him feel so miserable. He groaned and closed his fogged blue eyes. He shifted his body to a more comfortable position before letting out a sharp cry.

It was his leg. It felt like a million knives were being chucked at it over and over. The pain was almost intolerable. He pulled down the lightweight cotton bed sheet, revealing his right ankle which was bandaged up. Though most of his aberration was covered up, he could still see how his pale skin was bruised with irregular shaped red and black marks.

He had jumped.

He had been feeling trapped lately, he hated the Glade. He hated every bloody second of every bloody minute of every bloody hour of every bugging day. There was no way out. He knew that. Alby knew that. Minho new that. The only reason the rest of the boys didn't know, was to prevent them from jumping off of walls.

"Hey," Clint said when he saw Newt's was awake.

Newt opened one eye and nodded to him in response.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Clint asked handing him a glass of water.

Newt took the water and drank it quickly, as if he thought Clint would take the cup back "No, i feel like klunk" he moaned. He eyed Clint for a second "What exactly happened?"

"You tell me," Clint pried the glass from Newts shaking hand. "Jeff and I couldn't tell what had happened. If you were stung by a griever or if you tripped and fallen. Whatever it was wasn't pretty. You messed your leg up real badly,"

Jeff came in with gauze a pair scissors, and a jar of iodine. He perched on the edge of Newt's bed and began cutting away the old gauze. Newt quickly turned his head, not wanting to see the gore.

He flinched when the cold scissors touched his pale skin. A small shriek escaped his lips when Jeff pulled the gauze from his leg.

Jeff looked at Newt "I'm going to pour iodine on it. It might burn a little," he warned

Newt's eyes widened "just get it bloody over with,"

He watched as Clint opened the bottle of iodine and handed it to Jeff.

Newt squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the brown liquid ooze over his leg "Bloody..." He said before he screamed in pain

Jeff soothed him and decided to change the subject. "Alby's so mad at you,"

"Thanks for the info shuck-face" he said through gritted teeth. He already knew that Alby would be mad at him.

Alby was one of the only reasons that Newt didn't want to leave the world, probably the only reason for that matter. He wasn't sure how Alby felt towards him, but he knew that he considered Alby a very dear friend.

Jeff basically explained every profane thing Alby had said about Newt.

Newt decided to tune Jeff out and focus on keeping his breath steady. He felt the rush of pain flow through his leg.

"What happened to it?" he winced as the iodine seeped through his skin.

"It's definitely broken," Clint folded his arms over his chest "I'm not sure how well it will heal. Jeff and I have no formal medical training."

"You might not ever be able to walk on it again. We don't know first sure." Jeff said as he finished wrapping Newts leg.

"Thanks guys." Newt said with a roll of his eyes "your really bloody good at cheering a man up, you know that?"

Jeff smiled a mocking reassuring smile "I know,"

"We should probably go see how Stephen is doing," Clint suggested

"Let us know if you need anything Newt," Jeff said as the two Med-jacks filed out of the room.

Newt closed his eyes and sunk back into his pillow. His suicide had failed. He was all tattered and torn. Worst of all, he was still trapped here. He tried to think of a cover-up story. He decided that he would tell everyone that he had run into a greiver and he had tripped and broken his leg.

The door to swung open and a gust of wind hit Newts face. He opened his eyes to see Alby glaring down at him. His brown eyes were like fire. They were blazing red.

"What the shuck happened out there?! And don't youDARE give me that klunk about the greiver, I KNOW that's not true"

Newt stared at Alby his face twisting in pain.

Newt searched for words, shocked by Albys outburst. "You've weren't bloody there so how could you know it wasn't true?"

Alby stood unblinking, unmoving.

Newt's lips quivered and his eyes threatened to leak his tears

"I'm sorry Alby, I'm so so sorry. You know that theirs no way out. That the bloody maze can't be solved. And I can't take it anymore. I can't." Newt yelled tears freely flowing down his pale cheeks

Alby's face softened "You jumped" he didn't need Newt to say anything for him to know the answer.

Alby pulled Newt into a huge, being careful not to hurt his leg.

"I can't believe you would do something so selfish. We're all stuck here Newt, and we've probably all felt what you felt."

"I-" Newts voice cracked

"Newt I want you to know that I would have been devastated if you had died. I don't think we cloud run this place without you," Alby half smiled showing the softer side he only showed for Newt

"I'm sorry,"

"You won't do that ever again. Ever. No matter what happens Newt you will continue to live your life, I don't care how klunked up your life gets."

Newt hesitantly nodded "I love you Alby," the words carelessly slipped out of his mouth

Alby let out a small laugh "I love you too, shucks-face"


End file.
